


“The Dark World”

by MaryLP



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Relationships, Multi, Platonic Relationships, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryLP/pseuds/MaryLP
Summary: Asriel is too busy to take care of Frisk and Chara that day, in this case, his momentary escape is Kris.or;Not exactly like that.
Relationships: Chara & Frisk (Undertale) & Kris (Deltarune), Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Kris/Ralsei (Deltarune), Lancer/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue - Fall into the Void

He never thought that his kindness would bring him too many difficulties, and by these, he refers to how busy he would be for a few hours, when he returned to the town while chatting with all the inhabitants, as he did before, he ended up agreeing to help them in their work.

And as always, he couldn't say yes. _~~(It's Asriel, please).~~_

Like her mother, she had to do some things today to take care of Chara and Frisk, so she also took on the responsibility of taking care of the two children. Who would actually get bored accompanying him on his chores, so he was in a dilemma about what to do.

He was, a few minutes ago, because his eyes fell on Kris, who seemed to want to sneak out of the house as if she knew the favor he was going to ask her.

What a great brother.

\- **Kris** \- He caught him right in the act, watching as he hesitated for a moment.

His escape plan had failed. - **_Damn_** \- he whispered under his breath, before turning to see his brother. - **Tell me Asriel** \- yes, he was happy for his return but he was already afraid that he would also include him in his work in which he volunteered.

Actually, he already had plans to go to the Dark World.

So the college boy made puppy eyes, oh no. - **Could you take Chara and Frisk with you?** \- He begged if you could say so.

Did he even have the option to refuse?

He discreetly looked at the options he had, and everyone had the word "yes" or "of course." He cursed his luck again.

He nodded. - **Of course** \- he replied neutrally, fearing deep down that something would go wrong.

He released air from his lungs, feeling calmer. - **I promise to spend the whole day with you tomorrow, they are in your room** \- he informed, returning to the room he shared with Kris.

\- **How did you know that I was going to leave and not only escape to get away from your list of responsibilities?** \- He asked watching his brother walk away.

He smiled fondly at the child. - M **om told me that lately, you go out a lot with friends, so I assumed you would go with them** \- she turned again in the direction of the bedroom. - S **omeday you have to introduce them.**

Then a little girl's voice caught the attention of both of them. - **Kris!** \- He ran, hugging his leg. He had tanned skin like the one mentioned, and his eyes were slanted.

\- **What? Won't Asriel be with me today?** \- Appeared from behind the Silliel, a brunette with very noticeable red cheeks due to her fairly light skin tone. - **Azyy, it's not fair, you just came back** \- he complained, taking his hand.

The aforementioned turned to see the human, who looked innocently away. Giving him to understand that it is not his business in this matter.

He stroked the girl's head lovingly. - **It will only be for the day today, tomorrow we will spend the whole day together, okay?**

\- **That sounded strange** \- Kris commented vaguely.

Asriel turned to see the boy, then to see the human girl with tanned skin, and nodded at that. Finally to Chara, who seemed somewhat embarrassed.

He smiled back at his brother. - **Kris, how would you like to bring your friends tomorrow to meet them?** \- counterattack.

Did Frisk look up at the human in confusion. - **Kris's friends?**

And it seemed that the other minor wanted to comment something like: "Does Kris even have friends?"

But going back to the human, he quickly denied something that was caught by the older man in the room. - **Is something wrong Kris?** \- He denied again.

\- **I'll ask them** \- he corrected himself, although he didn't really want to.

And I wouldn't if Chara and Frisk hadn't already listened. He was sure that somehow or other these would be reminded him, or else they would comment to Asriel that he did not.

\- **Well, I guess you should be dating by now** \- Asriel commented, heading back on his way. - **Behave yourself, girls.**

The tan-toned girl nodded her head while the other smiled happily. - **We don't promise** \- he confessed, retreating with the other two humans.

*

*

*

The human walked the streets, with the girls taking one of his hands and waving to the other monsters along the way.

\- **And Kris, where will you find your friends?** \- Frisk asked, interrupting the silence that was quickly resumed due to the aforementioned. - **Kris?**

A mocking smile settled on Chara. - **Why so quiet?**

**_"I'm sure he doesn't have any friends,"_** thought the one with the rosy cheeks, while taking into account the path they were following. Each time they were descending the mountain.

Until they stopped, the two of them looked at the place where they were now.

They were both just as confused. - **The school? Why are we at school?** \- Chara questioned since the other human had decided to shut up and wait for what would happen next.

They walked down the hall for a while until they reached the closet.

_**\- Strangers -** w_hispered under the green sweater. Then he saw Kris open the door. - **Are we going in there?!** \- He saw the boy nod. - **What types of friends are you going to meet?**

He ignored the comment, Susie had already gone ahead to see the rest of the gang anyway. - **You better get on my back.**

He calculated an approximate to the room, they would possibly crash against the ceiling if it had not been designed for the size of the monsters. - **You're kidding?** \- Although that did not remove the strange request.

The one in the blue sweater obeyed, for some reason, she knew it was the best and safest. The other little girl just resigned herself to continue holding her brother's hand.

They kept walking, the whole place was dark enough to make out something. - **Well, are you supposed to wait for them here or what?** \- Yes, Chara was the only one who spoke.

Then came the fall, the floor disappeared as if it were breaking into thousands of pieces or as if it had never been there. The two girls couldn't help screaming.


	2. Chapter 1: Dark World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the Dark World can be too stuffy a place too.

The first time he woke up in the Dark World he was confused, if it were not because there were not many trails he would have been lost, everything that happened that day was another story.

The second time he realized with Susie that they were landing in different places, and unfortunately the falls were still very painful. The third time he was surprised when he felt no pain, well, actually, it diminished almost entirely, the reason was simple, a mountain of leaves underneath him prevented the painful fall.

Ralsei, the person responsible for this, approach to help his friend, who actually took advantage of this to be cared for by him that day but that was something he would not reveal.

Although Susie had threatened that, if he occupied the little prince's full attention, he would tell him everything he knew, after all the dragon did not receive the same amount of cakes from the little goat when the human-occupied his time by being "hurt" physically.

And no, he didn't want her to know.

Sometimes he wondered how he would react, if he could understand what he was saying or would he act so innocently, what he really was.

So it would be terrible yes or yes, in the friend zone.

Putting aside all those thoughts and memories he had about Ralsei, he decided to get up little by little while he regained consciousness in full. The youngest of the three humans had fallen off her back but fell right next to her thus avoiding the painful fall.

Frisk seemed to start to wake up as well, he quickly realized the absence of the other little girl.

– **Where is Chara located?**

A blow from behind knocked him back, only to look at the remaining minor who looked just as confused as the other. - **Hey, losers, were you looking for me?** \- but still did not lose that essence of superior feeling.

He wouldn't have worried, but he did notice he had some scrapes on his knees and arms. Like his clothes seemed to have filled with dust.

Apparently, she fell apart from them. Perhaps in a moment of the fall, she released his hand. - **Are you okay?**

The younger girl saw herself, grinning in annoyance. - **Next time, I'll listen to you** \- yes, she was enduring the pain. - **What is this place? And why do you seem to have suffered no harm from falling?**

Frisk took the older man's hand, understandable since he was the only one present who knew the place. - **This is not a normal closet, is it?** \- I ask.

Kris was interrupted before answering due to the rosy cheeks. - **Hey, there, a save point** \- she reported, as that glow was revealed to the three humans who had a soul of determination.

Let's just say that Chara was not the most reliable for that, so the other two refused to reset her because she began to abuse it.

However, they did not forbid the save point so this was strange. - **Why don't you save?** \- Frisk looked intrigued at the brunette who saw them with a certain seriousness and obviousness.

\- **How do I know that we will not fall again and will repeat the fall? I prefer to blame it on one of the two** \- the kid replied.

The bluish-skinned human safely saved the game, after all, it wasn't the first time he was there. - **Come on, you will need to rest after the scare and recover HP.**

The girls checked their HP after the comment, they hadn't even realized that it had dropped.

The strange thing is that this had not been recovered after accessing the save point. Chara walked over to check, while Frisk inched forward with Kris.

Then she saw it, it was just a glow in the dark.

That wasn't determination, which explains why it didn't work for them. He stepped forward and took the boy's other hand, letting him guide them through that world hidden in a closet.

Apparently, the quiet boy had many secrets that they did not know.

*

*

*

They were quietly silent, but without wanting to make the atmosphere too heavy, Frisk began to hum the lullaby that Toriel used to sing to them.

And in a way, it was working to keep the peace now.

Chara swayed heavily or down, she was weakened due to her HP. Probably too stubborn to ask for help.

All three were different personalities, with important points that had developed them. In all that silence they couldn't help but remember, at least the little ones.

This darkness was too much, and the place so empty, but despite being filled with fear they would remain strong and determined, that was their center.

Either for different reasons.

Then they stopped, they turned to see the older one confused. - **You must be careful** \- warned the bluish, looking to the side they noticed.

Those were traps, exactly bullets that would attack them as they passed. It was not the most difficult to dodge but being in their thoughts they could be left behind.

\- **Okay, let's do this!** \- The red-cheeked brunette announced, blushing slightly for having lost focus on her thoughts.

She's usually supposed to tease Kris about it.

Frisk nodded, showing her approval with a raised finger on her free hand.

Dodge, over and over again. Three bullets of power for each trap, after that they went back on their way. A puzzle, quickly solved by Kris.

Apparently, someone was spending too much time here.

Go down a waterfall, and luckily land on another mountain of leaves. Although this was not at all interesting, and they were actually beginning to wonder whether they were in an alternate dimension or the school actually had such a vast hidden place inside the supply closet.

Anyway, this was starting to get boring.

Until that construction so known in stories, magnified them when it finally appeared before them, especially that geyser of darkness that seemed to destroy the sky above it was curious.

\- **Is that a castle?!** \- They shouted, letting go of the major to appreciate the place.

Quickly, and sadly, they began to notice that the place seemed to be abandoned. Although this did not spoil the wonderful scenery.

Kris continued on his way, while the girls advanced at a slower pace while admiring the lonely houses. Actually, he was sure where he was going, as made clear, it was not the first time he had been in the dark world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that they cannot communicate properly due to the clash between their personalities.  
> Either way, maybe Kris would like that to stay that way for what comes next.


	3. Chapter 2: Turned to red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of threatening looks, of blushes, of flirtations, of agreements and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably upload a chapter every Friday, so possibly 3 more.  
> Anyway, I'm glad I finished the chapter on time.

They should comment on something, they know it even if it was to ask or tease, but they are still trying to process what just happened.

Or well, it's happening in front of them.

Because it's not an everyday thing to find yourself a hidden world inside your school locker, or to find a save point other than determination, oh, but so far the most impressive event that has happened was seeing Kris reciprocate the embrace of a black goat that has come out of the castle.

Mostly because the human was believed to have no friends, and seeing this was more than they could hope for.

They saw a blush through all the darkness that covered the fluffy goat. This one separated from the human when noticing what he did. - **Kris, you came back! Susie arrived a while ago, but-**

And this time it was he who hugged the furry one. - **Eh? Kris?** \- He asked, they noticed how his face burned even more in red tones if that was possible.

\- **I missed you** \- they heard the older human.

Chara caught Kris's arm, pulling it away from someone she didn't know. - **Wow, I was sure you were lying to us when you said you had friends** \- actually, he did it to be able to see him better.

Frisk decided to move closer, taking the older man's other arm. - **It seems to me that a second ago Kris was flirting** \- he smiled.

They saw him blushing again, thinking that that was cute. - **Flirting?** \- He spoke as if he did not know about that. - **Wait, more Lighteners? How did they appear here?** \- the girls got confused by that question.

They turned their face towards their brother, who was still with his neutral face. - **Ignore them, they are only joking** \- he assured. - **Ralsei, they are my sisters Frisk and-**

The red-cheeked one interrupted, now getting in the way. - **Chara Dreemurr, hey, are you as soft as you look?** \- she flirted with a smile on her face.

She was dragged away by Kris. - **Chara, enough** \- she scolded him.

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. - **Sure, only you can flirt with him. That's not worth it** \- she crossed her arms.

- **You don't even know how to flirt** \- Frisk contradicted.

Shrugged. - **That's because I prefer to attack.**

The little goat, still confused, smiled. - **N-Nice to meet you** \- he covered his face with his scarf.

Kris looked at them reproachfully, warning them to drop that topic. - **Girls, this is Ralsei** \- he announced his name.

The tanned little girl waved her hands. - **A pleasure.**

\- **Anyway, let's not go around the bush of the conversation if we don't even have a fixed point!** \- Chara got attention, suppose that's okay. - **For starters, where are we?**

The older man sighed calmly. - **We are in the Dark World, apparently, this world is connected to ours through the school supply closet** \- is all I knew.

It would have been difficult to answer, where did you get that medieval knight costume?

\- **Hey, lovebirds! Why the fuck are they taking so long? Lancer is hungry, you better hurry up or I'll-!** \- A dragon ventured through the window, raising her fist in the air until she saw them.

Frisk raised his hand in greeting.

There was an awkward silence. - **Oh, Kris, you brought your sisters** \- the dragon mentioned again. - **Well, whatever, don't delay.**

The window was quietly closed, unlike how it was expressed at the beginning. Although they actually still felt his presence through it, and perhaps one more.

- **Lovebirds? It seems that we know less than we think of Kris. What do you say, Frisk?** \- said the one with the cheeks.

The aforementioned nodded to that. - **Well, I told you he was flirting.**

Chara winced at this. - **The "expert" in flirting has already spoken** \- she made quotes in the air. - **And how are you doing with Sans?** \- she smiled wickedly.

The other minor resented that. - **That my advice has not served you with Asriel is not my problem** \- returned the smile with satisfaction when seeing the face of the other. - **Do not incubate me in your love problems.**

\- **You were the one who offered to help me** \- she stressed.

They looked at each other threateningly, hoping that one would give in, yet they were determined to win, so this would be difficult on both sides.

\- **What?** \- They heard, turning to see the older man.

The two humans looked at each other as if they could read each other's minds. - **Right, Kris didn't know** \- Chara commented.

Frisk crossed her arms calmly. - **I'm fine with Kris having secrets** \- she smiled.

She quickly realized the opposite idea. - **I think I agree with that** \- she replied with a smile.

- **Krispies, we are keeping your secret, but you are not saying anything about us** \- the tanned one clung to the human's arm calmly.

The other mimicked her action.

He turned to see them, repeating the process for a while. - **Are they trying to blackmail me?**

\- **Of course not, Kris** \- Frisk denied.

She smiled at that. - **Don't see it like that, Kris** \- Chara mentioned. - **We only seek the best among ourselves, right?**

A reddish gaze settled coldly on the younger. - **Since, when do you seek the welfare of other humans?** \- He counterattacked.

The girl's face did not change. - **Don't threaten me Kris, I can destroy you too** \- the warning sounded in her voice, despite the calm she maintained and the soft laugh she let out.

\- **How about going in for some tea?** \- A soft voice called the attention of the heavy environment. - **We could calm down, and have some snacks** \- Ralsei advised.

Shrugged. - **It's fine by me** -the tanned woman approved.

She smiled victoriously. - **Come on Kris, don't be a rude guest** \- advises the one with the rosy cheeks.

The furry little goat shrugged, hiding his face inside his scarf. - **N-No problem if you don't want Kris** \- he shook with his hands.

- **No, I'm taking it** \- assured the human.

\- **R-Really okay?** \- Ralsei asked.

\- **Yes.**

He nodded, fiddling with his scarf. - **W-Well, come on, c-come in!**

The castle gates were opened, Ralsei led the way, leading the way and lighting torches with his magic. - **I really like your boyfriend!** \- Frisk admitted, marveling at that peaceful being by what she saw.

Kris kept his head up. - **It is not.**

The frown of the rosy-cheeked girl was present. - **What? It is not?** \- she asked, keeping the volume of voice.

Denied. - **No.**

The tanned girl cringed. - **I thought they were** \- she felt guilty.

A smile escaped the other's lips. - **How pathetic! You haven't been able to confess, have you?** \- she laughed happily.

The older man looked at him seriously. - **Shut up.**

\- **Shit, if I'm right** \- she adored this, apparently, she was not the only one who was flirting and her intentions were not realized.

- **Vocabulary** \- Kris claimed.

- **I'm fucking right!** \- Chara smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ralsei doesn't understand what's going on, but he's okay with supporting Kris.

**Author's Note:**

> By Chara and Susie, the story is not allowed General Audiences.


End file.
